Une petite boîte noire
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- C'est une petite boîte noire. Elle ne sert à rien, mais elle me tient en vie. Mais si elle sonne un jour, ce sera une merveilleuse nouvelle. Pour moi, pas pour la personne morte quelque part dans le monde. Et si je connaissais cette personne, morte pour moi ?


**Bonjour :D Voilà un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste à JKR._

* * *

**Une petite boîte noire**

C'est une petite boite noire. Elle est en plastique, de la taille de la paume de ma main. A l'intérieur courent nombre de circuits imprimés et fils électriques. Elle pourrait paraitre inoffensive au premier regard, après tout ce n'est qu'une petite boite noire. La plupart du temps, elle ne fait rien. Elle n'a jamais clignoté, jamais produit aucun son. Elle ne fait rien, ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mais elle est là, et j'en ai besoin. Parce qu'un jour, elle m'apportera une merveilleuse nouvelle. Un jour, peut-être, elle s'allumera. J'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps ! Cette boite noire, on me l'a donné un jour de pluie. L'homme en blouse blanche me l'a donné, en même temps qu'une nouvelle terrible. En cette fin de guerre, les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde, pour tous les sorciers, qui commençaient à mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. J'y repense tous les jours, tout le temps. Ce jour où j'ai reçu cette boite noire a été le pire jour de ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'ai également rompu avec mon copain, après un mois d'idylle.

C'est dans ces moments de solitude, assise sur un fauteuil dans mon salon, à regarder cette boite noire, que je me dis que la vie n'a jamais été tendre avec moi. Et dire que chaque jour depuis un an, je me retrouve le soir, seule, devant cette boite noire.

Cette petite boite noire, c'est toute ma vie. Au sens propre du terme.

Depuis que je l'ai, ma vie n'est plus la même. La terrible nouvelle que m'a apporté ce petit boitier m'a anéanti, et m'a poussé à quitter tous mes amis. Autant qu'ils ne souffrent pas au moment venu.

Harry.

Ronald.

Ginny.

Neville.

Luna.

Pansy.

Blaise.

Autant de personnes que je n'ai jamais revues…

Voilà, c'était la parenthèse nostalgie. La réalité me reviens ne pleine figure, mon chat vient de me griffer. Mais je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas manqué de remarquer la personne manquante sur la liste.

Un certain… Drago Malefoy. Le seul qui me tient au courant de l'évolution du monde extérieur. Je ne me suis pas résolue à lui dire adieu comme à tous les autres. J'ai quitté Harry, Ronald et tous mes amis pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent quand le jour fatidique arrivera. Mais Drago, lui, ne risque pas de me regretter.

Cependant, il ne sait rien à propos de la petite boite noire. Rien du tout. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Je me lève lentement en poussant Pattenrond sur le coté. Il est plus de dix heures et Drago n'est toujours pas rentré. Depuis quelques temps, il dort chez moi parce que c'est « plus pratique ». Ma relation avec Drago est très étrange. Il m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre, ne fait aucun commentaire sur mes absences tous les deux jours et me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe en dehors de chez moi. Je ne sors pas beaucoup… Drago me tient en vie, en quelques sortes. Mais je sais que lui, au moins, ne ressentira aucune tristesse.

La porte s'ouvre sur Drago qui à l'air anéanti. Je m'empresse de dissimuler la petite boîte noire et me tourne vers lui. Son visage est fermé et ses traits sont durs.

-Drago ? je demande en m'approchant.

-Salut, dit-il. Tiens, ton courrier.

Il garde quelques lettres pour lui qui lui sont sûrement destinées. Je le vois qui se prépare à repartir précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vais… enfin… je vais _les_ voir, répond-il. Tu viens ?

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Désolée…

Il hausse les épaules et dit :

-Un jour, j'espère que tu auras le courage d'expliquer aux autres ce qui t'a poussé à tout quitter.

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Je sais que tu ne me le diras pas. Mais le fait que tu m'ais choisi moi pour t'aider est très étrange.

-Tu n'es pas attaché à moi…

-Et ?

-Et c'est pour ça.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Hermione ! J'essaye de t'aider, là !

-Je le sais ! Mais je suis désolée, rien ni personne ne peut m'aider. A part quelqu'un de mort, peut-être…

-Quelqu'un de mort ?

-Laisse tomber.

Il paraît comprendre quelque chose et se ferme encore plus.

-J'y vais, à plus tard.

Il sort sans un mot de plus.

Ce soir-là, je ne dors pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui me tracasse, mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas…

.

Quand je me réveille, il est dix heures du matin. Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt, je m'empresse de le faire. Je sais que Drago se lèvera bientôt. Dehors, il pleut énormément.

Une heure plus tard, il n'est toujours pas levé. Je me décide à aller faire un tour dans sa chambre. Je pousse la porte et découvre une pièce vide. Je regarde de plus près, mais non, il n'est pas là.

Je lève ma baguette et lui envoie Patronus.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le même canapé qu'hier et me replonge à nouveau dans la contemplation de la petite boîte noire. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. Comment l'expliquer ? Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Soudain, on peut entendre un petit bip. Puis deux. Puis trois. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ais-je bien entendu ? Je réalise alors que oui. La petite boîte noire est en train de sonner. Un petit voyant clignote et elle émet de petits bips.

-Merlin, ce n'est pas possible…

Est-ce réellement possible ? La petite boîte noire est-elle réellement en train de sonner ?

-Merlin, oui !

Je me lève d'un bond, attrape la boîte et mets un manteau. Dès que je suis prête, je me saisis des papiers dont j'ai besoin et prends un taxi. Je ne peux plus transplaner, je suis trop faible depuis quelques temps… Le taxi me dépose devant Sainte Mangouste. Je me dépêche de payer le chauffeur et me précipite dedans.

-Bonjour Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? me demande l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Elle me connaît, je viens tous les deux jours environ, et ce depuis presque un an. Je lui montre fièrement la petite boîte noire.

-Elle sonne ! Tu entends ? Elle sonne !

-Oh Hermione ! C'est génial ! Je me renseigne immédiatement !

Elle décroche le téléphone et parle pendant une minute environ.

-C'est bon ! Deuxième étage, une chambre t'attend ! Félicitations Hermione !

Je cours jusqu'à la chambre indiquée et retrouve Frank.

-Hermione, c'est génial ! On te prépare tout de suite !

D'un coup de baguette, il commence les préparations. Tout ici est magique, sauf cette petite boîte noire. Je suis probablement la seule à avoir demandé une technique moldue en moyen d'information.

Il me fait avaler quelques potions et me plonge dans un sommeil artificiel.

Quand je me réveille, je sais que quelque chose a changé en moi. Evidemment que quelque chose a changé, ne vient-on pas de m'opérer ?

Frank vient m'informer que mon corps réagit très bien au nouvel organe et que la magie a presque tout arrangé. En réalité, seul un organe manquait à ma guérison. Je ne bénirais jamais assez la personne qui est morte pour moi. Je me lève lentement et attrape la petite boîte noire.

Quand je rentre, Drago n'est toujours pas là. Tant pis, je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois aller les voir.

Je préfère ne pas transplaner et prendre le magico-bus jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où habitent Harry et Ginny. En quelques minutes, je suis devant leur porte et, alors que ma main s'apprête à frapper, j'hésite. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Presque un an d'absence et je reviens comme si rien n'était…

Mais je dois tenter le coup. Je dois essayer. Alors, je frappe.

J'entends des pas qui s'approchent. La poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre. C'est Harry.

-Hermione !

Il se jette dans mes bras et je l'enlace. Une étreinte de mon meilleur ami m'avait manqué. Je lui souris quand il me lâche.

-On t'attendait, dit-il.

Pardon ? Ils m'attendaient ? Seulement Ginny et lui, ou…

Blaise est assis sur le sofa, à coté de Pansy. Ginny est debout derrière eux et parle avec Luna. Neville est assis en face des deux Serpentards. Ron mange (comment ne l'avais-je pas deviné ?)

Quand Harry referme la porte, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je le sais, je suis en train de pleurer. Ils sont tous là, tous.

Ginny se précipite dans mes bras, suivie de Luna. Je ne les rejette pas, au contraire. Puis j'enlace Neville et Ron, puis Pansy. Blaise me fait un simple signe de tête et un sourire, mais venant de lui, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Ils s'assoient tous et je m'assois avec eux. Tous attendent que je parle mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago disait la vérité, lance Pansy d'un ton pensif.

-Pardon ?

-Il nous avait prévenus, répond Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Mmh… Regarde par toi-même.

Il me désigne la pensine devant lui. J'hoche la tête et m'y plonge.

• Tous sont assis au même endroit et Drago se lève. Il prend la parole d'un ton grave et dit :

-Les amis ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je voulais que vous sachiez que vous avez été d'un soutien inouï envers moi. D'autres ne m'auraient pas pardonné ce que j'ai fais pendant la guerre. Blaise, le meilleur ami que je n'aimerais jamais perdre. Pansy, la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir. Harry, le seul qui pouvait me pardonner ce que j'ai fait… Ronald, bon, et bien… tu es Ronald. Toujours en train de manger. Peut-être qu'un jour tu me pardonneras entièrement ? Ginny, une femme extraordinaire… Luna, toujours perdue dans tes pensées mais bien présente malgré tout. Neville, je m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi avant. Je n'étais qu'un gamin stupide qui n'aurais jamais dû dire ça… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dont j'aimerais vous parler. Hermione.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux à la prononciation de mon nom. Drago continua comme si de rien n'était :

-Je sais où elle est. Je ne l'ai jamais perdue de vue. En réalité, je l'ai soutenu durant tout ce temps. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir jamais rien dit, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle vous expliquera elle-même ce qu'il se passe et les raisons de son départ. Je n'ai pas à le faire moi-même. Essayez de la comprendre. Ce qu'elle a fait n'est peut-être pas très bien, mais c'est pour une bonne raison, pour vous. Elle aurait dû faire pareil avec moi. J'aurais dû accepter son départ mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Quelle erreur ! Elle pensait sûrement que j'étais le seul qui ne souffrirait pas le jour venu, mais c'était faux. Entièrement faux. Parce que oui, je tiens à elle. Qui l'eut cru ? Mais je tiens à Hermione. Elle viendra bientôt vous voir, vous savez. Demain, si tout se passe bien. Dites-lui ce que je ressens, dites-lui aussi que je l'ai vu. J'ai vu la petite boîte noire qu'elle cachait. J'ai aussi lu une de ses lettres par erreur. Et j'ai su. J'ai su ce qui lui arrivait et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Vous savez, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Surtout, dites-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Dites-lui qu'elle n'y ait pour rien.

Il sourit aimablement, et sans un mot, embrasse tout le monde et transplane. •

Oh. Non. Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! NON !

-Noon !

Je crie fort et m'effondre en pleurant. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

-Non, non !

Les autres ne comprennent pas mais comprennent la gravité de la situation.

Alors je me décide à leur expliquer. Leur expliquer que j'étais malade. Gravement malade et que je me suis éloignée pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent le jour de ma mort. Que je pensais que Drago n'en souffrirait pas. Et puis je la leur montre.

C'était une petite boîte noire. Elle était en plastique, de la taille de la paume de ma main. A l'intérieur couraient nombres de circuits imprimés et fils électriques. Elle paraissait inoffensive au premier regard, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite boite noire. La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait rien. Elle n'avait jamais clignoté, jamais produit aucun son. Elle ne faisait rien, ne servait pas à grand-chose. Mais elle était là, et j'en avais besoin.

Et un jour, elle m'a apporté une merveilleuse nouvelle. Un jour, elle s'est allumée. J'attendais ce jour depuis tellement longtemps ! Cette petite boite noire, on me l'avait donné un jour de pluie.

Et c'est par un jour de pluie qu'elle a servi. C'est par un jour de pluie qu'elle m'a apporté une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Et c'est depuis ce jour que, chaque fois qu'il pleut, je me rends sur la tombe de celui qui était prêt à donner sa propre vie pour moi : Drago Malefoy.


End file.
